1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional electronic component mounted on a vehicle or the like, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-221787 discloses an electrical junction box (junction box) including an electronic component such as a relay module for controlling connection between the power supply device and electrical equipment.
The electronic component mounted on the electrical junction box disclosed in above Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-221787 is required to properly protect a terminal of the electronic component from damage when, for example, the electronic component is mounted on the electrical junction box.